Fanfic Yaoi YunJae Protect You
by Mrs.Jaelephant
Summary: Cinta terlarang antar Yunjae


Tittle : Protect You

Author : JaePinkyHole

Pairing :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ara

Shim Changmin

Gendre : Romance,Hurt/comfort,Smut,Yaoi,M-preg,incest

Rating : NC 21 MAYBE

WARNING : THIS'S FANFIC YAOI ,INCEST,AND SMUT,DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!

NB :Mian,jika ada TYPO dan EYD yang masih bertebaran ^^

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kedua insan ini bergumul di atas ranjang. Hari sudah pagi dan matahari telah keluar dari peraduannya tetapi kedua insan yang sedang di mabuk cinta ini masih tidak ingin meninggalkan kenikmatan yang mereka lakukan sejak semalam.

"Aaahh..yunnaahhh…eeuughh…"desah seorang namja dengan paras yang begitu cantik tengah mendesah di bawah tindihan seorang namja tampan yang tengah menghujam daerah sensitifnya tanpa henti.

"eeugghh!"

Jeritan namja cantik tersebut membuat sebuah senyuman penuh arti di bibir hati namja tampan yang tengah menindihnya tubuhnya yang mempesona dengan sangat intens. Melihat namja cantiknya memejamkan mata merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang dia rasakan sementara dirinya terus saja menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya yang berotot dengan satu hentakan yang mampu membuat namja cantik itu menjerit nikmat.

"Yunnaahh…morreeee…"

Mendengar permintaan namja cantiknya yang menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih darinya. Namja tampan tersebut mengangkat satu kaki namja cantik itu di pundaknya tanpa menghentikan hentakan-hentakan penuh nafsunya.

Sekali lagi namja cantik itu menjerit,dia menarik selimut di sampingnya mengigit ujung selimut itu dengan keras sementara tubuhnya bergerak tidak karuan. Tangan kirinya memegang dada bidang diatasnya meremas dada bidang itu untuk menahan nikmat yang tengah di alaminya saat ini.

"Babyyyhhh….akh! aahh..ahh…aahh…"namja tampan tersebut ikut mendesah hebat bersamaan dengan hentakan-hentakannya yang semakin kuat dan semakin intens, sedangkan namja cantiknya memejamkan matanya erat tubuhnya begitu pasrah penuh dengan dengan lukisan merah yang pastinya diciptakan oleh namja yang kini tengah bercinta dengannya.

"Inside me…inside me….aahh…aaaahh…."mohon namja cantik itu.

Jeritan permohonan namja cantiknya membuah nafsu yang sudah menjebak dirinya sejak semalam membuatnya gila. Namja tampan itu menghisap kedua tonjolan pink yang membengkak penuh dengan saliva,namja cantik itu terus memohon dengan tidak sabaran.

"I love you baby…."bisik namja tampan itu sebelum menghentakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan klimaks yang begitu nikmat.

"AAKKHHH!"jerit namja cantik itu.

Wajahnya merona merah saat sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi perutnya,wajahnya nampak bahagia saat merasakan kenikmatan itu berulang-ulang sejak semalam. Entah sudah berapa kali cairan cinta namja tampannya bersemanyam di perutnya.

Tangan lentiknya menarik namja tampan yang kini focus memandang wajahnya,senyuman lembut perlahan terukir dibibir namja cantik itu hingga sebuah ciuman telak diterimanya kembali.

"Euumm….euuummhh….slrupss…"

"Kau lelah?"tanya namja tampan itu saat melepaskan ciumannya terhadap namja cantik yang masih ditindihnya.

"You want more again?"tanya namja cantik itu sambil mengeratkan ikatan kakinya pada pinggung namja tampan itu.

"Aaahh….don't do that baby"kata namja tampan itu.

"I will give you if you want more again.."

"Tidak,aku ingin kau istirahat…"kata namja tampan itu.

"Baiklah,tapi jangan pergi…aku masi merindukanmu"

"Aku disini sampai kau bangun,tidurlah…"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang mencoba untuk tidur tanpa melepaskan ikatan kakinya dipinggang namja tampannya.

"Aku mencintaimu baby…"kata namja tampan tersebut sambil ikut berbaring kesamping hingga Jaejoong tertidur diatas tubuhnya.

Bagian intim namja tampan itu tidak melepaskan kontaknya pada tubuh namja cantiknya itu adalah permintaan namja cantiknya sendiri.

Wajah namja tampan itu menerawang sedangkan tangannya terus mengelus punggung kekasihnya. Yah,mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Namja tampan itu bernama Jung Yunho sedangan namja yang memiliki paras cantik bahkan wanita pun akan iri jika melihatnya bernama Jung Jaejoong. Mereka saling mencintai,Jaejoong begitu mencintai Yunho dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Aneh bukan,marga mereka yang sama tak menjadi penghalang cinta mereka.

Tetapi cinta mereka sebuah kesalahan besar,mereka adalah saudara lebih tepatnya saudara tiri. Dan terlebih lagi Yunho telah memiliki istri yang sudah dinikahinya selama 7 bulan,sebelum menikah pun Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain mereka berdua.

Apa mau dikata? Cinta tak memandang kasta,usia bahkan hubungan persaudaraan seperti yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua.

Jaejoong tak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho sedikit pun,namja cantik itu menganggap Yunho bagaikan narkoba yang tidak bisa membuatnya lepas dan bagi Yunho,Jaejoong adalah orang yang di cintainya dan dia tidak bisa menemukan orang seperti Jaejoong di dunia ini. Dia begitu melindungi dan menjaga Jaejoong dari apapun.

Appa Yunho memiliki dua istri dan masing-masing adalah umma Yunho dan Jaejoong. Saat itu appa Yunho harus menikahi sahabatnya sendiri karena calon suaminya meninggal dunia di saat hari pernikahannya sementara sahabatnya sedang hamil dan membuat keluarganya menjadi malu.

Tadinya ,umma Yunho tak menyetujui pernikahan ini tetapi pada akhirnya dia menyetujuinya dengan alasan sampai anak sahabat appa Yunho lahir. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan sederhana,Yunho kecil hanya bisa diam dan melihat semuanya.

Setelah pernikahan itu terjadi, tak pernah berhenti untuk membuat Jung Nara nama umma Jaejoong sekaligus sahabat appa Yunho untuk pergi dari rumahnya karena begitu menyayangi Nara ketimbang dirinya. Saat itu Jung Nara tengah hamil hingga membuat harus memperhatikannya,Yunho kecil pun mengerti akan hal itu bahkan Yunho kecillah yang menjadi saksi bisu saat Nara umma Jaejoong disiksa oleh ummanya sendiri.

Nara begitu menyayangi Yunho dan Yunho pun menyayangi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Nara,umma tirinya daripada umma kandungnya sendiri. Hingga membuat Soo Ae umma Yunho marah kepada Yunho dan Nara. Hubungan Yunho dan Soo ae juga tidak begitu baik karena terlalu mengatur kehidupan Yunho membuat anak itu gerah dan selalu berontak.

Saat dia berontak ummanya akan memukulnya hingga dia mau menuruti kemauan sang umma. Tetapi saat bersama Nara,umma tirinya. Yunho merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sebenarnya. Nara akan selalu menuruti apapun kemauan Yunho dan membeli apapun untuk Yunho saat Yunho kecil berulan tahun dengan uangnya sendiri hasil bekerja sebagai pelayan meski dirinya sedang hamil.

Tetapi penderitaan datang menghampiri Nara,dia kehilangan anaknya yang masih 4 bulan akibat terlalu banyak bekerja sebagai pelayan hanya untuk membelikan Yunho sebuah gitar listrik limited edition di ulan tahun ke-11 nya. Yunho pun merasa bersalah dan menangis dikamarnya selama 3 hari sedangkan Soo Ae malah sangat gembira karena dengan itu Nara bisa keluar dari rumahnya. Nara sangat sedih karena kehilangan anaknya tetapi dia juga sedih membuat ulan tahun Yunho berantakan. yang sedih melihat putranya mengurung diri membujuknya untuk keluar dan menemui Nara. Saat dia melihat Nara tersenyum pun menangis dan berlari memeluk wanita itu hingga sebuah janji diutarakan Yunho kepada Nara. Nara hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sementara itu membatalkan perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Soo ae,Nara tidak jadi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung. Nara pun tak rela meninggalkan rumah itu karena dirinya terlanjur mencintai appa Yunho dan juga anak tirinya yang sudah dianggap sebagai buah hatinya. Soo Ae pun marah tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan hingga sekarang. Hingga Nara melahirkan bayi mungil yang diberi nama Jung Jaejoong.

….

"Yunho,adikmu kemana?"tanya kepada Yunho yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Katanya dia kurang enak badan tadi aku memanggilnya makan…Pagi umma"kata Yunho sambil mencium kening Nara,umma tirinya. Yunho berbohong,jelas saja Jaejoong tak bisa bersekolah hari ini,tubuh kecilnya kelelahan karena Yunho.

"Pasti hanya alasannya untuk tidak masuk sekolah,anak itu! Dia kira dia masih bayi? Dia sudah 17 tahun"kata Nara.

"Joongie benar-benar tidak enak badan umma,biarkan dia libur hari ini saja…"mohon Yunho.

"Yun,jangan terlalu memanjakan adikmu sayang…"nasehat Nara,umma Jaejoong.

"Iya,ummaa…."sahut Yunho.

"Soo ae sudah bangun sayang?"tanya mengingat istri pertamanya tak ada dimeja makan bersamanya.

"Pasti dia mabuk-mabukan semalam"sindir Yunho.

"Anak nakal! Jangan seperti itu….dia adalah ibu kandungmu Yun"kata Nara.

Yunho hanya diam mendapat omelan dari umma kesayangannya. Setelah mengomeli Yunho,Nara pergi mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Soo Ae karena dia tahu pasti wanita itu tidak ingin makan dimeja makan jika dirinya berada disana. Nara sangat berasa bersalah,beberapa kali dia meminta kepada suaminya untuk memisahkan rumah mereka membiarkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong tinggal di apartement saja. Tetapi menolak dengan keras keputusan Nara.

"Yunho,kenapa lagi kau dengan istrimu?"tanya .

"Kami baik-baik saja appa…"kata Yunho datar.

"Baiklah,appa percaya padamu dan kapan kalian memberikan kami cucu? Umurmu sudah 30 tahun…"

**PRANG!**

Terdengar bunyi benda terjatuh dari arah tangga,Yunho dan berbalik melihat Jaejoong berdiri didepan serpihan-serpihan Jaejoong yang berada dikamar umma Yunho berlari kecil keluar di ikuti umma Yunho yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan.

"Joongie…"kata Yunho.

"AAAHHH! GUCI KESAYANGANKU!"jerit Umma Yunho saat melihat guci kesayangannya yang dia beli di kanada hancur.

"Soo Ae,maafkan anakku…aku akan menggantinya"kata umma Jaejoong cepat.

"MINGGIR!"

Umma Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian menamparnya membuat semuanya marah melihat hal itu,Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak bodoh! Kau menghancurkan guci kesayanganku!"marah umma Yunho.

"Maafkan,Joongie umma…"

"Jangan panggil aku umma! Aku bukan ummamu!"bentak umma Yunho.

"Umma! Jangan bentak Jaejoong!"kata Yunho marah.

"Kalian semua! Kalian semua membuatku gila! Kalian semua hanya perduli dengan wanita pengganggu ini bersama anaknya yang bodoh! Kalian tak memperdulikan aku! Kalian anggap aku apa dirumah ini! Suamiku tak peduli padaku! Bahkan anakku sendiri tak peduli padaku!"marah umma Yunho.

"Soo Ae,maafkan aku…"kata Nara.

"Kau! aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Kau membuat semuanya berantakan! Minggir! Kau mengambil semuanya dariku! Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau rebut dariku eoh?! Apalagi nara! "

"Umma! Jangan bentak umma Jaejoong"marah Yunho.

"Kenapa kalau aku membentaknya Yunho? Kau ingin membunuhku? Bunuh saja aku! Kau tidak peduli dengan ummamu lagi bukan?!"

"Soo Ae! Apa yang kau katakan!"kata terkejut.

"Aku ingin pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat kalian semua,kalau perlu aku ingin sebuah mobil menabrakku sekarang juga! Minggir kalian!"

"Umma mau kemana?"cegah Yunho.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"UMMA!"teriak Yunho.

"Yunho,biar appa yang menyusul ummamu…."kata kemudian menyusul istrinya. Sebenarnya dia masih mencintai umma Yunho tetapi dia tidak suka dengan sifat umma Yunho yang kasar juga keras kepala.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ummanya hingga dia hanya mendapat senyuman dari ummanya. Jaejoong berbalik melihat Yunho dengan tatapan marah kemudian berlari naik keatas,Yunho tahu Jaejoong marah dan dia tahu apa alasan kekasihnya marah hingga memecahkan guci kesayangan ummanya. Dia memutuskan mengejar Jaejoong keatas.

"Yunho! Jaejoong! Haah…"panggil Nara tapi tak dihiraukan.

Diatas Yunho tengah menenangkan Jaejoong yang terus saja memukulnya dan sesekali menendangnya. Jaejoong marah besar,dia sangat marah. Yunho sekuat tenaga menenagkan kekasihnya tersebut hingga dia harus menghentikannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Jaejoong menolak ciuman Yunho hingga Yunho pun menjadi kesal dan berhasil menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang ditempelkannya ketembok dikedua sisi kepala Jaejoong. Lambat laun Jaejoong tak memberontak lagi,ciuman Yunho melembut. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho hingga buir-buir air jatuh membasahi wajah Yunho.

"Hiks…hiks…"isak Jaejoong terdengar saat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

"Baby,lihat aku…"

"Tidak…"tolak Jaejoong.

"Aku bilang lihat aku sekarang!"perintah Yunho dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Apa lagi? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya,appa menginginkan anak dari kalian!"

"Kau percaya aku bukan,kau bilang kau percaya padaku? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"tanya Yunho sambil merengkuh wajah Jaejoong berusaha membuat namja cantiknya mau menatapnya.

"Aku percaya tapi jika appa terus mendesakmu bagaimana? kau akan tetap melakukannya bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya baby,aku tidak akan menuruti permintaan appa…"kata Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada appa jika kau mau bercerai dengannya dan akan menikah denganku…"desak Jaejoong.

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkejut perlahan dia menunduk dan melepaskan rengkuhannya di wajah kekasihnya. Jaejoong kembali menangis sambil mulai memukul Yunho bersama dengan umpatan kekesalannya. Yunho hanya diam dan hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya marah besar padanya.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kau tak sayang padaku! Kau jahat! Kau jaaahhaaaatt! Hiks…hiks…"

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dengan kedua tangan mengenggam tangan Yunho. Dia terus mengatakan Yunho jahat membuat Yunho sedih mendengarnya,tak tahan melihat kekasihnya terus menangis Yunho memeluknya dengan erat meski ada pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong

"Maafkan aku baby,aku tidak bisa melakukan itu untuk sekarang ini…appa baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya masuk rumah sakit lagi"

"Kau memang tidak menyayangi aku!"marah Jaejoong.

"Aku menyayangimu,jangan berkata seperti itu…"mohon Yunho agar Jaejoong tak mengatakan kalimat itu lagi.

"Memberitahukan hubungan kita kepada mereka membutuhkan waktu,aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya tetapi-"

"AAAKH!"jerit Jaejoong sambil mendorong Yunho hingga perkataan Yunho harus terpotong.

"Baby,aku mohon mengertilah…"mohon Yunho.

"Aku harus mengerti bagaimana lagi! Aku harus mengerti sampai kalian menikah aku sudah melakukannya! Dan sekarang apa aku harus mengerti sampai kalian mempunya anak! Kemudian aku harus mengerti ketika kau mencampakkan aku!"

"JUNG JAEJOONG!"bentak Yunho,dia marah mendengar semua ucapan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie membentakku? Kau membentakku! Kau memang tidak sayang padaku!"marah Jaejoong Karen ini untuk pertama kalinya Yunho memarahinya seperti tadi. Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membiarkan Yunho berdiri didepan kamarnya sambil menumbuk-numbukkan kepalanya karena frustasi.

"Baby…maafkan aku,aku mencintaimu kau harus tahu itu. Aku mohon berhentilah mengatakan hal itu lagi…kau membuatku sedih"

Yunho duduk bersandar di pintu menunggu Jaejoong membukakan pintu tetapi Jaejoong tak membuka pintu untuknya. Dia terus memanggil nama Jaejoong sambil akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Jaejoong berdiri dengan mata sembab sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear bergambar wajah Yunho.

"Yunnieee…."

"Baby! Kau tidak marah padaku lagi?"tanya Yunho

"Masih"kata Jaejoong dengan bibir poutnya.

"Maafkan aku hum? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Jangan pulang ke gwangju selama 1 bulan!"kata Jaejoong dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Seminggu saja bagaimana?"tawar Yunho.

"Yunnie ingin bertemu dengan Ara? Yunnie rindu dengannya?!"tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kekesalan.

"Bu…bukan begitu,tapi aku harus bekerja"kata Yunho.

"Jinjja?"

"Aku tidak bohong,sekarang aku sudah dimaafkan?"tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bibir plumnya,Yunho terlalu lama menunggu dan mengambil inisiatif memeluk Jaejoong kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Yunho mendorong Jaejoong masuk kekamar kemudian menutup pintu dengan kakinya dan Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Peristiwa semalam terjadi lagi berulang terus hingga desahan Jaejoong tak pernah berhenti. Hal itu membuatnya bahagia meski Yunho terus mencumbunya sampai namja tampan itu puas. Tak ada yang mendengar suara-suara mereka karena kamar Jaejoong kedap suara meski pun dia menjerit tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Jaejoong sendiri meminta kamarnya dibuat kedap suara dengan alasan dia tidak ingin diganggu saat bermain piano,Jaejoong memang suka bermain piano. Namun bukan alasan itu saja tetapi untuk mengamankannya saat Yunho dan dirinya tengah bercinta tanpa harus takut terdengar oleh orangtua mereka.

…

"Hai minniee…"

"Yak! jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"Baiklah,minniee…."

"YAK! kau belum pernah melihat makanan memakan manusia?"namja jangkung itu terlihat emosi.

"Belum"kata Jaejoong dengan wajah polos.

"Kau yang akan menjadi korban pertama"kesal Changmin dan kembali memakan sandwichnya.

"Minnie,aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu…"

"Tentang Yunho hyung lagi? Aku bosan,coba ceritakan tentang makanan saja aku pasti bersemangat mendengarnya"

**BUK!**

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai kepala Changmin,wajahnya yang tampan meringis sambil merengut. Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Bisa tidak jangan memukul kepalaku?! Ini adalah aset keluarga SHIM! Tanpa otak jeniusku keluargaku tak akan punya penerus kau tahu!"teriak Changmin kesal.

"Baiklah,tuan muda Shim yang tampaaaannn…"canda Jaejoong sambil membungkuk layak seorang maid hormat kepada majikannya.

"Berhenti bercanda! Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar candaan,aku sedang makan siang!"kesalnya lagi.

"Minnie! Sekali ini saja dengar aku bercerita…"mohon Jaejoong sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak! aku sibuk,kau tidak lihat ini?"kata Changmin emosi sambil menunjuk mejanya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku lihat kok,tapi aku benar-benar ingin cerita sesuatu dan meminta pendapatmu"mohon Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Ck! Baiklah tapi ada imbalannya…"kata Changmin.

"Kau mau aku belikan makanan yang banyak?"

"Hehehehe,itu kau tahu hyung…yah sudah! cepatlah cerita sebelum aku merubah keputusanku"

"Jadi begini,kau kan sudah tahu Yunnie pergi meninggalkan aku selama sebulan ke gwangju"kata Jaejoong sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Teruuussssss….."kata Changmin.

"Eummm…saat Yunnie pulang,aku kan sangat rindu padanya"kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Intinya saja! Aku mulai bosan"

"Kami bercinta! Aku menyerahkan diriku padanya"kata Jaejoong mantap.

Changmin yang sedang mengunyah sandwichnya diam sejenak kemudian berlari ke arah jendela hingga terdengar suara aneh yang membuat Jaejoong jijik mendengarnya. Setelah merasa lega Changmin berbalik menatap tajam Jaejoong sekaligus dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"KAU GILA!"kata Changmin dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar.

"Wae? Aku kan mencintainya minnie,jadi…jadi tidak apakan"

"Hah! Tidak apa katamu hyung?! kau gila? Dia hyungmu! Oke! aku bisa terima kalian pacaran karena aku berpikir yah bisa saja perasaan kalian berubah tapi! Kau malah menyerahkan dirimu dan kalian bercinta?! Gila! Gila!"

"Kecilkan suaramu!"kesal Jaejoong.

"Biarkan saja!"

Changmin duduk dikursinya masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong sendiri hanya duduk disamping Changmin dengan wajah cemberut.

"Minnie…"panggil Jaejoong.

"Jangan sebut nama itu! Membuatku merinding"kesal Changmin.

"Iya-iyaaaa….."kata Jaejoong cemberut.

"Dasar namja mesum! Akan ku hajar dia!"kesal Changmin.

"Siapa namja mesum? Yunnie? YAK!"marah Jaejoong sambil melayangkan pukulan ke pundak Changmin.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalian sampai melakukan itu,kalian melakukannya dimana?"

"Dirumah"jawab Jaejoong santai sambil mencuri lollipop di meja Changmin.

"APA! DIRUMAH!"Changmin begitu terkejut dia meletakkan kepalanya ke atas bangku kemudian menubruk-nubruknya berulang kali.

"Kami melakukannya berulang-ulang"kata Jaejoong lagi dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Berulang-ulang!"

"Aku tidak akan hamil jika melakukannya dengan Yunnie,meskipun berulang-ulang…"

"Itu memang benar tapi-"

"Huussshhh…berisik! Aku mau bolos!"

"Hyung! kau mau kemana lagi!"teriak Changmin melihat Jaejoong beranjang meninggalkannya dari kelas.

"Orang itu! Masa bodoh! Aku lapar! Terserah dia mau bercinta sampai seratus kali! Tapi…apa rasanya? Akh! Aku jadi tidak lapar!"kesalnya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sepi.

Jaejoong benar-benar bolos,dia malah asyik bermain di sungai han melihat beberapa anak kecil bermain dan tak jarang terlihat sepasang kekasih berpaki seragam sekolah tengah duduk bermesraan atau pun tengah berciuman tanpa malu. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang membayangkan jika dia dan Yunho dapat melakukan itu dengan bebas tanpa harus takut dengan orangtua mereka yang akan marah.

Angin dengan lembut menyapu wajahnya dengan lembut,tubuhnya menggeliat mencoba mencari tempat nyaman berbaring di atas rumput yang cukup empuk. Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat mengingat masa-masa ketika Yunho begitu menjaganya hingga mengatakan jika dia mencintainya.

_**Flashback~**_

"_Joongie panggil hyungmu"kata kepad anaknya yang masih berumur 6 tahun itu._

"_Iya,appa!"_

_Jaejoong kecil berlari keatas tepatnya ke kamar Yunho,tanpa permisi Jaejoong langsung masuk saja kedalam dan menemukan hyungnya tengah bermain gitar._

"_Hyuuunng! Di panggil appa!"teriak Jaejoong._

"_Joongie? Ayo kemari baby"panggil Yunho._

"_Hum!"angguk Jaejoong._

"_Aku sedang membuat lagu…"_

"_Lagu? Hyung bisa buat lagu?"_

"_Sebenarnya tidak tapi akan aku usahakan,ngomong-ngomong ada apa appa memanggilku?"_

"_Oh,iya~ Joongie sampai lupa! Hyung disuruh makan malam sama-sama…"_

"_Ohh,yah sudah aku bereskan ini dulu…"_

"_Joongie turun duluan yah!"_

"_Ani,tunggu aku! Nanti kau jatuh di tangga seperti waktu itu"_

"_Ani,Joongie sudah hafal anak tangganya kok"elak Jaejoong._

"_Tidak!"kata Yunho tegas._

_Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya kemudian naik ke atas ranjang Yunho melihat Yunho membereskan gitarnya. Yunho berbalik melihat Jaejoong kebelakang lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya kepada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik berumur 6 tahun itu menubruk Yunho dengan semangat._

"_Akh! Joongie tambah berate oh?"_

"_Hehehehe…"_

_**Flashback off~**_

"Hehehehe,jadi malu"kata Jaejoong dengan wajah yang merona.

Puas menikmati pemandangan di sungai han,Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pulang ke rumah dengan menaiki bis. Perjalanan yang ditempuh Jaejoong tidak begitu lama dan dia sudah tiba dirumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah lexus putih parkir didepan rumahnya,perasaan Jaejoong menjadi tidak enak. Dia bergegas berlari masuk kedalam rumah hingga mendengar gelak tawa di ruang keluarga.

"Joongie? Kenapa sudah pulang?"tanya Nara,ummanya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan malah memandang seorang wanita yang tengah berbincang-bincang bersama umma Yunho.

"Hei! Kenapa melihat menantuku seperti itu!"bentak Soo Ae,umma Yunho.

"Ani…"

"Dia Jaejoong?"wanita itu menunjuk Jaejoong dan memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Annyeong,Jung Jaejoong imnida…"kata Jaejoong meski dirinya kesal melihat wanita itu.

"Ara,sebaiknya kita pindah ke halaman belakang saja…umma sesak disini dengan adanya dua orang bodoh ini"

"Hahahaha,umma bisa saja…"

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama ummanya. Jaejoong berlari ke kamarnya kemudian melempar tasnya ke arah ranjang hingga dia tak menyadari jika ummanya tengah melihat kelakuannya.

"Joongie…"panggil umma Jaejoong.

"Kenapa wanita itu datang kerumah!"

"Joongie! Ara berhak datang kerumah ini karena dia istri Yunho,hyungmu sendiri sayang…"

"Aku tidak menyukai wanita itu!"

"Joongie,jangan bicara seperti itu umma tidak suka mendengarnya! Nanti appamu marah dan Yunho akan sedih mendengarnya…"

"Umma keluar,Joongie mau sendiri!"

"Yah,sudah umma keluar"

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya,kesal dengan keberadaan Ara di rumah. Karena dengan adanya Ara di rumah maka Yunho akan terus bersamanya dan tidak menghiraukannya. Ditengah kekesalannya sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar.

"Jangan ganggu Joongie!"teriak Jaejoong.

"Baby,biarkan aku masuk sayang…"

"Yunnie?"

Mendengar suara Yunho,Jaejoong bangkit membuka pintu dan menemukan Yunho berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang sulit digambarkan.

"Yunnieee…"Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Baby,aku harus pulang ke gwangju…"kata Yunho.

"Pulang?"

"Iya,ummaku menyuruhku pulang dengan Ara…aku sudah menolak tetapi umma memaksaku dan mengancam akan pergi meninggalkan rumah,maafkan aku baby"kata Yunho sambil merengkuh wajah Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang hangat.

Perlahan Jaejoong melepas rengkuhan kedua tangan Yunho di wajahnya dan mendorong tubuh Yunho yang begitu dekat menjauh menunduk tak mau melihat Yunho,Yunho begitu bersalah karena sudah berjanji kepada Jaejoong untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi menemaninya.

"Pulanglah,Ara tentunya lebih membutuhkanmu di sana…"kata Jaejoong dingin.

"Baby,kau belum mengatakan kau memaafkan aku atau tidak…"

"Tolong,pergilah…aku…aku ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolahku"

**BRAK!**

Pintu ditutup dengan sangat keras,Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil menendang tembok kesal. Jaejoong berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya lalu perlahan dia duduk di atas pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya tanpa tahu bahaya yang mengancam. Maid yang sedang membersihkan rumput melihat Jaejoong dari atas dan berusaha memanggilnya tetapi tak ada sahutan. Hingga maid tersebut memutuskan masuk kerumah memanggil majikannya.

"NYONYA! TUAANN MUDA YUNHO!"teriak maid tersebut.

Nara,umma Jaejoong berlari keluar dapur di ikuti Ara dan umma Yunho dari arah taman.

"Ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak!"kesal umma Yunho.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong sedang duduk di pagar pembatas balkon,saya sudah memanggilnya tetapi dia tidak mendengar saya"

"Joongie!"Nara meletakkan piring dengan asal kemudian berlari keluar.

"Anak itu suka sekali mencari perhatian"kata Ara.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke halaman,tidak usah mengurus mereka"kata Soo Ae,umma Yunho.

Maid tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ara dan majikannya,saat maid itu ingin berlari keluar menolong umma Jaejoong yang berusaha menolong anaknya. Yunho baru turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah lusuh.

"Tuan muda! Tolong tuan muda Jaejoong"kata maid itu dengan panik.

"Kenapa? Jaejoong kenapa?!"

"Tuan muda Jaejoong sedang duduk dipagar pembatas balkon tuan! itu sangat berbahaya karena pagarnya hanya terbuat dari kayu"

"Joongie!"Yunho langsung berlari keatas kembali hingga dia sampai didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho terus memanggil nama kekasihnya untuk membuka pintu tetapi tidak ada pergerakan dari Jaejoong hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendobraknya. Saat pintu terbuka Jaejoong terkejut dan berbalik kebelakang dengan cepat hingga melihat Yunho dengan wajah yang begitu ketakutan.

"Yunnie? Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"marah Jaejoong.

"Baby,jangan bergerak! Diam disitu"

"Tidak!"

"JUNG JAEJOONG! AKU BILANG DIAM DISITU!"teriak Yunho dengan nafas memburu,dia begitu khawatir.

Jaejoong marah dia berusaha turun namun tubuhnya limbung,Yunho reflex berlari dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong begitu erat. Dia berhasil mendapatkan tubuh Jaejoong sebelum terjatuh kebawah. Umma Jaejoong dan maid tadi hampir mati berdiri melihat Jaejoong sedikit lagi terjatuh kebawah.

"Aku mendapatkanmu…aku mendapatkanmu…tuhan,aku mendapatkannya"gumam Yunho terus menerus.

"Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!"marah Jaejoong sambil memukul Yunho.

Yunho tak menghiraukan kemarahan kekasihnya,dia menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari pagar pembatas. Tubuhnya bersandar dengan lega di tembok,wajah tampannya basah karena keringat akibat panik yang berlebihan. Wajah Jaejoong bersandar di dada Yunho hingga dia dapat merasakan detak jantung kekasihnya itu berpacu begitu cepat,merasa dirinya bersalah dengan membuat Yunho hampir mati karenanya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Yunho singkat membuat Yunho yang sedang memejamkan matanya melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati?"tanya Yunho.

"Maafkan Joongie,Joongie terlalu kekanak-kanakan…"

"Kau hampir membuatku mati! Kau tahu! Bagaimana jika kau jatuh kebawah!"marah Yunho meski dia terus memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"…."Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Kau tahu? aku hampir tidak yakin bisa mendapatkanmu tadi,kenapa kau melakukannya! Kenapa membuatku khawatir!"kesal Yunho.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…maafkan Joongie….hiks…"Jaejoong mulai menangis mendengar Yunho begitu marah padanya.

"Kau boleh memukulku sesukamu dan memakiku sesukamu tapi jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti tadi! Kau mengerti!"kata Yunho dengan nada tinggi.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat,Yunho kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya begitu pun dengan dia tidak mengetahui jika sepasang mata melihat adegan ini tak lazim lagi.

Tbc….


End file.
